The Lightning Thief: Annabeth's POV
by anonymous999999999
Summary: This is Annabeth's Point of View of The Lightning Thief. This is my first fanfic and I hope to do all of the Percy Jackson books from Annabeth's POV. Annabeth tells the story of the Lightning Thief and you learn alot about her and her love for Percy! Lot's of PERCABETH FLUFF! Major spoilers for the Lightning Thief! It is now completed! The sequel Sea of Monsters is now out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so all constructive criticism is welcome. Please no flames. By the way I DO NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, that Rick Riodan's and he's a living genius**! 

**Chapter 1**

**Percy Jackson**

When I first meet Percy Jackson, I knew he was different. He was not like the usual people of our age he was less mature.

That day camp Half-Blood was quiet. Not the peaceful silence either, this was flat out strange eerie silence. I had just finished yet another successful lesson of archery when lightning around camp struck a near by tree. I ran up Half-Blood hill to make sure Thalia's tree was okay. The tree was fine, but the tree next to it was far from fine.

At the fork of the tree, one branch was down into camp's boarders while the other one was smoking and burnt crisp. I quickly ran down the hill bumping into Luke.

"Hey, hey Annabeth what's a matter. You can't just run down a hill that fast, you'll set it on fire!" he joked his dazzling blue eyes sparkling.

"Luke, I need to tell Chiron something, a tree near Thalia's is smoking and part of it fell into camp boarders." I wheezed out.

"Oh," Luke's face turned serious. "You better hurry." he said.

I smiled at him and ran back to the Big House. I was about to tell Chiron about the smoking tree when Grover and a strange boy collapsed on the Big House porch.

"He's the one. He must be." I told Chiron.

"Silence Annabeth, he's still conscious. Bring him inside." Chiron told me.

I was thinking about the prophecy that said that a new camper would finally take me on a quest.

Over the next few weeks, I slowly nurtured the strange boy back to health. I was worried about him, in his sleep he kept murmuring about strange gods, Grover, and something about his mother bullfighting. He was funny though, he slept with his mouth partially open and drool ran onto his pillow making it hard to keep clean. When I fed him, he was messy spilling the neater and ambrosia all over himself. His sea green eyes sparkled when he was partially awake; they were also filled with sadness. _Why would he be sad? _I thought.

One day I was feeding him ambrosia when I suddenly thought. _I should ask him about the lightning bolt! Maybe he knows something about it. _I leaned in a little and said, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"

"WH-what?" he asked his voice cracking.

I looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" I asked.

"I'm sorry," he said "I don't…"

Someone knocked on the door. I quick stuffed pudding in his mouth. I went to open the door it was Argus the security guard person was there to take my spot watching the strange boy. I thanked him and ran out to find Grover. Grover knew this kid better than anyone so he would have to tell me something.

I finally found Grover in the strawberry fields playing his pipes. He slid to the ground to sit and I joined him.

"Grover you need to tell me something about that new guy! He is driving me crazy." I told him.

"Um… Well his name is Perseus Jackson, but Percy Jackson for short. He is a native New Yorker. He is your age in human years, twelve years old. He lived with his mom when he wasn't at Yancy Academy; well he did until she died…"

"How did she die Grover?" I ask trying my hardest to be gentle and not hurt his feelings.

"We were so close to camp I could smell the enchiladas. His mom was driving us here when suddenly the Minotaur hit the car. We all climbed out and ran up Half-Blood hill, the Minotaur close behind us. Now Percy's mom is a mortal you know, so she could not come into camp but Percy wanted her to. The Minotaur got her and squeezed the life right out of her; she exploded into a cloud of yellow dust. Percy got very angry and took on the Minotaur all by himself. He stabbed it with his own horn. I was so worried Percy was going to die. He can act so irrational when he is upset."

"Oh Grover," I said that's terrible.

"I know." he said sniffling.

Now I was determined that this Percy Jackson was the one of the prophecy.

**Okay that was Chapter 1. What did you think? Please review! You will make my day if you do! Remember constructive criticism is good no flames though. PLEASE REVIEW! I will finish chapter two and continue the entire series if you do! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for reviewing and adding my story as a favorite. Its nice to be the author of a story that's someone's favorite. Here is Chapter 2 PLEASE REVIEW! If you have ideas you should share them with me ;). Thanks enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

**Hail Perseus Jackson, Ruler of the Girls Bathroom**

I was watching yet another one of Chiron and Mr. D's numerous pinochle games when Percy and Grover joined us. Gods I thought Percy looks terrible. His green eyes weren't sparkling they were dull, which I guess makes since, he just lost his mother. Under his eyes he had large purple hags that made it look like he wasn't just passed out for two days. He and Grover sat at the table and joined in the pinochle game.

"Annabeth." Chiron said.

I stepped forward and Chiron said:

"This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy." I blushed slightly at that part. "Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We will be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

"Sure Chiron." I said turning towards Percy. I saw that he had that Minotaur horn in his hands. Showoff, I thought.

"You drool when you sleep." I said running towards the camp store.

In the camp store I grabbed a sleeping bag and dashed outside before the camp store manager saw me steal it. From there I ran to the cabin eleven the Hermes cabin.

"Annabeth?" Luke asked when I walked in.

I smiled and walked over. He was sitting on his bed shining his sword.

"Hey you have a new camper, Percy Jackson." I tossed the sleeping bag at him and left.

I let out a long sigh as I entered the Athena cabin. It was quiet and peaceful, I grabbed the book I had been reading off my nightstand. For a while I read inside, but outside it looked so nice so I decided to read outside.

I was just finishing the chapter I was on when Chiron and Percy approached. I looked at him trying to figure out his godly parent. Maybe he would be a Ares camper, Grover told me he had a short temper.

"Annabeth," Chiron said waking me from my daze, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"

"Yes sir." I responded.

"Cabin eleven," Chiron gestured to the doorway, "Make yourself at home."

When I led Percy inside I ruled out Hermes as him parent. He didn't have the mischievous grin, blue eyes, or blonde hair. Great I thought that crosses Artemis( she's a maiden forever),Hera, Hermes, and Hades. That only leaves eight Olympians left. Chiron wished Percy good luck and galloped away, Percy watched him longingly. Poor kid doesn't want to be stuck with the Hermes campers I thought.

"Well? Go on." I said after a five minute stare off between the Hermes campers and Percy.

Percy tripped on the way in, I stifled a laugh.

"Percy Jackson meet cabin eleven." I announced.

"Regular or undetermined?" someone shouted.

"Undetermined." I responded.

Every Hermes camper groaned.

Luke stepped forward.

"Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there." Luke said pointing.

"This is Luke, he's your counselor for now." I blushed when Percy looked over, it was obvious we both admired him.

"For now?" Percy questioned.

What is with him and all these questions? I thought.

"You're undetermined, they don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers." Luke explained.

Percy looked around nervously, he didn't like the Hermes cabin.

"How long will I be here?"

"Good question, until you're determined." Luke said.

"How long will that take?" Percy went on.

Everyone laughed making my cheeks blush.

"Come on, I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it." Percy complained.

"Come on." I said dragging him away from the laughing campers.

"Jackson you have to do better than that."

"What?" Percy asked.

I mumbled "I can't believe I thought you were the one."

"What's your problem? All I know is, I kill some bull guy-" Percy said letting his temper flare.

"Don't talk like that!" I said letting my own temper flare. "You know how may kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"

"To get killed?"

"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"

He shook his head "Look, if the thing I fought was really the Minotaur, the same one in the stories…"

"Yes."

"Then there's only one."

"Yes."

"And he died, like a gazillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So…"

I sighed at his word gazillion, Such bad grammar, I thought defiantly not a scholar.

I then explained to him how monsters don't really die, they just go to Tartarus. All was fine till Clarisse showed up.

"Well it's a newbie!" she yelled.

"Clarisse why don't you go polish your spear or something?" I sighed.

"Sure, Miss Princess, so I can run you though with it Friday night."

"Erre es korakas!" I yelled which translates to You don't stand a chance.

"We'll pulverize 's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson meet Clarisse, daughter of Ares." I said.

"Like… the war god?" he asked.

"You got a problem with that?"

"No, it explains the smell." he said.

"We got a initiation ceremony for newbie's, Prissy."

"Percy."

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

"Clarisse-" I started.

"Stay out of it, wise girl." I was quiet after that.

I followed Clarisse and her friends into the girls bathroom. Percy kept squirming.

"Look he's Big Three material." Clarisse joked. "Yeah right the Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he is so stupid looking."

I stood in the corner and prayed it would be over soon. Then suddenly, just as Clarisse was about to dunk Percy's head, water all over the bathroom shot out of the toilets and sinks. Clarisse, her friends, and I all got soaked; Percy was all dry though.

"How did you…" I asked.

"I don't know." he answered.

**Haha I always thought that chapter was funny. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Happy Friday to you all! Here is Chapter three. I know I've said this a lot, but so far only one person has reviewed…:( so do you guys not like the story? Should I stop? I won't write Chapter four until someone else reviews. I don't care if it's one sentence or word, just REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy's first day at Camp Half Blood**

I had to remind myself several times that I would dry soon of all the toilet water and as soon as dinner is done I am running as fast I as can to shower. I swear I smelt like… well I didn't smell good. Around noon I showed Percy the metal shop, art-and-crafts room, and the climbing wall.

Finally we got back to the canoe lake, I was at that time somewhat dry. I still needed to run and shower really bad.

"Percy I've got training to do, training is at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall." I said showing him, I wasn't forgiving him for the toilets.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets." he said.

"Whatever."

"It wasn't my fault."

I glared at him. How was it not his fault that he sprayed toilet water all over me I thought. I bet even the Oracle would have something to say about you. The Oracle! I thought, That's where he needs to go.

"Sure it wasn't your fault you just had to play with the toilets! You need to talk to the Oracle." I said.

"Who?"

"Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron."

He stared at me with his eyes. Before I could stop myself I realized I had got lost looking into his beautiful eyes. I looked away quickly, embarrassed.

I started to led him back to the Big House. At the canoe lake he saw the naiads. He waved.

"Don't encourage then, naiads are terrible flirts."

"Naiads. That's it I want to go home now." he said.

I sighed and frowned.

"Percy, you don't get it do you? This is home, this is the only place for kids like us."

"You mean mentally disturbed kids?"

"I mean not human. Half human."

"And half what?"

"God, half god, Percy, your dad isn't dead. He's one of the Olympians."

"That's… crazy."

"Is it? What's the most common things gods did in the old stories? They ran around having kids with mortals. Do you think they changed their habits over the last few millennia?"

"But those are just-" he started. " But if all the kids here are half-bloods-"

"Demigods." I corrected.

"Then who's your dad?"

I winced. Dad was always a soft spot, he wasn't the brightest when it came to kids.

"My dad is a professor at West Point. I haven't seen him in a while. He teaches American History."

"He's human."

"What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that!" I shouted get mad.

"Who's your mom then?"

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle."

"And my dad?"

"I don't know, your undetermined. No one knows."

"My mom did." he said.

"Maybe not, gods don't always tell mortals who they really are. It keeps the mortals safer that way."

"My dad would have. He loved her."

I sighed, what is it with this kid? I thought.

"Maybe you're right. He will send a sign soon, then he will claim you as his son."

After that we went into a whole conversation about Thalia, Luke, year around campers, monsters, and the summer solstice. Then I heard his stomach growl and I told him to go with out me. I had planning and showering still to do.

About an hour later the dinner horn blew. I raced to my cabin so I could get in the dinner line before the Ares campers, who probably still hated me. My cabin and I had just sat down when Percy and the rest of the Hermes campers walked in. I stifled a laugh. Percy was so not a Hermes camper, his black hair and green eyes made him stand out in the crowd.

Chiron pounded his hoof like he does everyday.

"To the gods!"

"To the gods!" everyone chorused.

We all got served food, then Chiron pounded his hoof again.

"Well I guess I should say hello to you brats. Hello. Our activities director Chiron says capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five holds the laurels." Mr. D said impatiently.

After that we went to the camp fire and sang songs till we all went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I decided to continue. Thank you to moomoogirl240 for telling me about the italics. The italics are supposed to be Annabeth's thoughts but now those will just be normal font. Also thank you to Herpderp3.14159, Dawnheart12321, Booknerd2918, and Guest for your reviews. Please keep reviewing and here is Chapter 4. **

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series or any of the characters; those are Rick Riodan's. **

**Chapter 4**

**An Extravagant Capture the Flag**

**Finally, camp seemed to return to normal. Now in the mornings I taught Percy Greek, which proved to be difficult because he was either staring at me or off topic. After that, my day was the same as it had always been, train, train, and train some more, and just when you thought you had enough training there was more. **

**Just for fun, I was trying to figure out Percy's godly father. He sucked at archery, foot racing, and wrestling. The only thing he was good at was annoying me and canoeing.**

* * *

**For the most part, it was a normal Thursday. The Athena cabin woke up to an Aphrodite camper screaming about a new pimple. **

"**Oh my gods it stinking huge! It's like a part of Hades on my face!" **

**This went on for thirty minutes until an Ares camper went in there. Breakfast was loud and today's weather was hot and sticky. **

**I was in the middle of an archery class when I heard the gossip about Percy. He had apparently unarmed Luke. Luke was no ordinary swords man either he was a living legend. Percy, however, failed to do that again. **

* * *

**On Friday, I was busy with the rest of campers, last bit of training and strategy in before Capture the Flag. I had just finished who was going to be on our team when the horn was blown for dinner. **

**After dinner, it was finally time for Capture the Flag. Malcolm, Sarah, and I ran up the front of the pavilion with our banner. From the other side of the pavilion Clarisse and two of her siblings carried in their banner. **

"**The Athena cabin is allying with Apollo and Hermes cabins." Chiron announced. "The Ares cabin is allying with the Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus." several cheers filled the air. **

"**Heroes," Chiron shouted struggling to keep out attention. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!" he spread out his arms and the tables filled with helmets, swords, spears, and shields. **

"**Blue team forward!" I yelled. **

"**Hey." Percy came up tripping on his equipment. **

**I ignored him.**

"**So what's the plan? Got any magic items you can loan me?" **

**I checked my pocket; my invisibility cap was still there.**

"**Just watch Clarisse's spear, you don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise, do not worry. We will take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?" I asked. **

"**Border Patrol. What does that mean?"**

"**It's easy." I assured him. "Stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan." I ran ahead. **

**By the time, Luke had grabbed the banner and we had made our way back, Percy had managed to get beat up some of the Ares campers. **

"**Not bad hero." I said. "Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" I remembered I still had my cap on, I took it off. **

"**You set me up, you put me here because you knew that Clarisse would come looking for me. While you sent Luke to get the flag, you had it all planned out." he said now angry, maybe he was an Ares camper.**

"**I told you Athena always has a plan."**

"**A plan to pulverize me!" he yelled. **

"**I came as fast as I could." I lied. "But you didn't need help." I looked at his arm, it was cut. "How did you get that?" I asked.**

"**Sword cut, what did you think?" he said. **

"**No. It was a sword cut. Look at it."**

**He looked down and saw the cut fade away. **

"**I-I don't get it."**

"**Step out of the water, Percy." I said thinking.**

"**What-?"**

"**Just do it."**

**He came out of the creek and almost collapsed. I caught him. He was heavy. **

"**Oh, Styx, this is not good. I didn't want… I assumed it would be Zeus…" I said thinking about the Big Three's oath not to have children. Percy was a son of Poseidon. **

**Suddenly a defining growl came. A hellhound burst out of the trees. **

"**Percy run!" I shouted. **

**I stepped in front of him seeing my life flash before my eyes. For some odd reason Percy was in there a lot. The hellhound leaped. Arrows appeared in its neck. It fell dead. I showed Chiron the odd thing about the water. Then as I predicted, Poseidon claimed Percy.**

"**Percy, um…" I said pointing above his head. **

**It was a trident with green light in the background. **

"**Your father, this is really not good." I said. **

"**It is determined." Chiron broke the silence. **

"**My father?" Percy asked, I could tell his mind was spinning. **

"**Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry I have kept you waiting so long; school and volleyball leave me almost no time to update. I felt like writing today and ta-da Chapter 5 is done! However, if you don't review you might not see Chapter 6 for another week or more! Mwahahaha, that was evil laughing. Thanks to Guest for reviewing! Here is Chapter 5 enjoy!**

_**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**_

**Chapter 5**

**The Start To It All**

The next week or so was slow. I still taught Percy Greek, but I was distracted by the prophecy. Was Percy really the one? Would we go on a quest?

Percy was distant he kept away from everyone except Grover, Luke, and me. People were whispering about him too much, he was one of the Big Three and he attracted attention wherever he went. I was going to talk to Chiron in the Big House when I saw it on the table.

"**BOY AND MOTHER STILL MISSING AFTER FREAK CAR ACCIDENT**

By Eileen Smythe

**Sally Jackson and son Percy are still missing one week after their mysterious disappearance. The family's badly burned '78 Camaro was discovered last Saturday on a north Long Island road with the roof ripped off and the front axle broken. The car had flipped and skidded for several hundred feet before exploding.**

**Mother and son had gone for a weekend vacation to Montauk, but left hastily, under mysterious circumstances. Small traces of blood were found in the car and near the scene of the wreak, but there was no other signs of the missing Jackson's. Residents in the rural area reported seeing nothing unusual around the time of the accident. **

**Mrs. Jackson's husband, Gabe Ugliano, claims that his stepson, Percy Jackson, is a troubled child who has been kicked out of numerous boarding schools and has expressed violent tendencies in the past.**

**Police would not say whether son Percy is a suspect in his mother's disappearance, but they have not ruled out foul play. Below are recent pictures of Sally and Percy Jackson. Police urge anyone with information to call the toll-free crime-stoppers hotline."**

I grabbed the Big House's phone and dialed the number, I waited. Five minutes later, a woman answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi my names Annabeth and I have information about the missing Sally and Percy Jackson."

"Oh, um… okay. What do you have Miss.?" the women asked.

"Well…" I needed to make him look indecent. "Percy was my best friend; he only got kicked out of schools for standing up for other kids. If one kid bullied another Percy, would step in and tell the bully to go away. He stood up for people who couldn't stand up for themselves." I sniffled making it seem like I really cared.

"Thank you Miss. Annabeth for your input. I will tell the authorizes. If anything else comes to mind just call and let us know."

"Alright, I will." I said.

"Okay, bye-bye." click.

I returned the Big House phone to its original place. Then I dropped the article by Percy's door. I hoped that it would help him cope though these difficult times. I stopped by my cabin to grab my invisibility cap. It was time to do some spying. I followed Percy around, I was not trying to be a stalker, and I was trying to help. Percy finally stopped by the Big House to talk to Grover and Chiron. I was not really paying attention to what they were saying (curse ADHD) until Chiron started to tell Percy about how Percy was accused of taking the bolt. Percy didn't take it well.

"Gee," Percy said. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"

I took off my Yankees cap stuffing it in my back pocket.

"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, Seaweed Brain. Athena's no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world I'm the best one to keep you from messing up."

"If you do say so yourself, I suppose you have a plan Wise Girl?" Percy asked.

My heart starting racing faster, Wise Girl. Cute, I thought.

"Do you want my help or not?"

"A trio, that'll work." he said.

"Excellent," Chiron said. Interrupting me from staring at Percy. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own. No time to waste, I think you all should start packing."

I smiled the entire way to my cabin. I had just discovered that I liked Percy Jackson a lot more than just a friend.

**Alright that was Chapter 5. What did you think? Please review! I only need one review in order to post Chapter 6. ;) I'm writing it today so the sooner you review the sooner you get Chapter 6. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! I have received a review from BookNerd2918, thanks. Here is Chapter 6 the quest is continuing! Read and review and you will get Chapter 7!**

**I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 7**

**The Bus Goes Boom**

We had been dropped off at the station and boardered the led us to the back of the bus. Grover put our things on the shelf above us. I kept my Yankees cap out just encase Just than three elderly grandmothers got on. They were furies.

"Percy." I put my hand on his knee.

Percy, Grover, and I ducked down in our seats. The elderly ladies sat down in the first row.

"She didn't stay dead long. I thought you said could be dispelled for a life-time." Percy said his voice quivering.

"I said if your lucky. You're obviously not."

"All three of them, Di immortals!" Grover complained.

"It's okay," I said trying to comfort them. "The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows."

"They won't open." Grover pointed out.

"A back exit?" I suggested.

There wasn't one.

"They won't attack us with witnesses around, will they?" Percy asked.

"Mortals don't have good eyes. Their brains can only process what they see though the Mist."

"They'll see old ladies killing us?" he asked hopefully.

"Hard to say. But we can't count on mortals for help. Maybe an emergency exit on the roof…?" I suggested.

One of the furies got up.

"I need to use the restroom." she announced.

"So do I." said the second sister.

"So do I." said the third.

"I've got it. Percy take my hat."

"What?"

"You're the one they want. Turn invisible and go up to the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away."

"But you guys-" he complained.

"There's a small chance they might not notice us. You're a son of one of the Big Three. Your smell might be overpowering."

"I can't just leave you." he said. I looked in his eyes, he was sincere.

"Don't worry about us, go!"

Percy slipped the cap on. He turned invisible. The old ladies turned into furies. They took out there whips and surrounded Grover and me.

"Where is it?" they yelled.

"He's not here! He's gone!" I yelled.

I took out my knife and got ready. The wheel was suddenly jerked the left. Percy took off the cap.

"Hey!" he yelled.

The furies started for him.

"Perseus Jackson, you have offended the gods. You shall die."

"I liked you better as a math teacher." he said. She growled.

Grover and I ran up the aisle. Percy took out his sword.

"Submit now and you will not suffer eternal torment."

"Nice try." he said.

"Percy! Look out!" I yelled as the fury slashed with her whip. Percy dis-incarnated one of the furies. I grabbed another. Grover grabbed the whip.

"Ow! Hot!" He yelled.

Percy exploded another. I was still riding the one fury. Grover wrapped her in the whip and shoved her backwards.

"Zeus will destroy you! Hades will have your soul!" she yelled.

"Braccas meas vescimini!" Percy yelled in Latin.

It meant Eat my Pants! Thunder shook the bus.

"Get out now!" I yelled.

"Our bags. We left our-"

**BOOM!**

The bus exploded. The last fury screamed.

"Run! She's calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here!" I yelled.

We ran full speed into the woods. I couldn't help but think that we might still get out of this quest alive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I felt like writing again today, even with the insane amount of homework I received. I also have to go to a high school open house tonight that I'm not looking forward to. In order to kill time I give you Chapter 7! ( Read and review and you'll get a cyber cookie from me!) ( I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of that good stuff.)**

**Chapter 7**

**Medusa Cooks Us Some Cheeseburgers**

**There we were strolling down the New Jersey riverbank when Grover and Percy started to complain.**

"**Three Kindly Ones. All three of them at once." Grover said. **

"**Come on guys, the further away we get the better." I said trying to motivate them. Its like trying to motivate a really fat cow to get up from a nap. ( I've tried.)**

"**All of our money was back there. Our food and clothes, everything." Percy complained.**

"**Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to jump into the fight-" I said my temper flaring.**

"**What did you want me to do? Let you get killed?" he said.**

"**You didn't need to protect me Percy. I would've been fine."**

"**Sliced like an apple, but fine." Grover added. **

"**Shut up, goat boy." I said. **

"**Tin cans, a perfectly good bag of tin cans." Grover complained again. **

**A few minutes later I decided I should apologize to Percy.**

"**Look, I… I appreciate you coming back for us. That was really brave." I said.**

"**We're a team right?" he said flashing a cocky grin.**

"**Yeah, its just that if you died… aside from the fact that it would really suck for you, it would mean the quest was over. This may be my only chance to see the real world." I said.**

"**You haven't left Camp Half-Blood since you were seven?" he asked.**

"**No… only for short field trips . My dad-"**

"**The history professor."**

"**Yeah. It didn't work out for me living at home. I mean Camp Half-Blood is my home. At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the world is where monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not." I said pouring out the words.**

"**You're pretty good with that knife."**

"**You think so?"**

"**Anybody who can piggyback-ride a Fury is okay by me."**

**My heart started beating faster, I was okay with him. I smiled.**

"**You know, maybe I should tell you something funny that happened back on the bus…" **

**Then a toot-toot like an owl rang though the forest. **

"**Hey my reed pipes still work!" Grover said.**

**After an hour or so of cursing, tripping, tell Grover to shut up, and feeling miserable we found a fast food joint. Auntie Em's Emporium, why would this place have food? When I heard Percy's stomach growl I didn't complain about the place. The door creaked open in front of us. A Middle Eastern women stepped out. **

"**Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?" she asked. **

"**They're… um…" I said.**

"**We're orphans." Percy put in. **

"**Orphans?" she asked.**

"**We got separated from our caravan, our circus caravan. The ringmaster told us to meet his at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten. Or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway we are lost. Is that food I smell?" Percy said. Great, I thought, she's going to eat us. **

"**Oh my dears," the women said believing Percy "You must come in I will make you some food, right in the back."**

"**Circus caravan?" I asked Percy as we walk away.**

"**Always have a strategy right?" **

"**Your head is full of kelp."**

* * *

**A while later we were all chewing down on cheeseburgers. **

"**We should get going." I said eager to leave the creepy place. I could have sweared the statues were staring at me. **

"**Please can I have a picture first? I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are very popular statues." Auntie Em. **

"**I don't think we can, ma'am. Come on Percy-" I said sifting my weight back and forth. **

"**Sure we can," Percy said. "It's just a picture Annabeth, what's the harm?"**

"**Yes Annabeth, no harm." Auntie Em assured.**

**Auntie Em led us to a bench. She positioned us on a bench for the picture. **

"**Not much light for a picture." Percy said.**

"**Yes, but it is enough that we can see each other."**

"**Where's your camera? Okay that statue really looks like Uncle Ferdinand." Grover asked.**

"**Percy-" I said grabbing his arm. **

"**I will just be a moment. You know you can't see very well in this cursed veil."**

"**Percy something's wrong." I said feeling worried at the cold feeling I felt.**

"**Wrong?" Auntie Em asked. **

"**That is Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover said his voice quivering.**

"**Look away from her!" I yelled. **

**I quick grabbed my invisibility cap and vanished. Then I pushed Grover and Percy off the bench. Better for them they can't see her then, I thought. Grover got back to his feet and ran off. I stayed where I was trying to help Percy. He was just standing there dazed. Then his head moved upwards. Percy don't look at her! He's a goner. I thought. He quickly looked away from her scaly hands her had been looking at only seconds earlier. I heard Auntie Em, short for Medusa, trying Percy to look her in the eyes. **

"**Don't listen to her Percy!" I screamed at him.**

"**You have to cut her head off." I said standing next to him. Then I remembered I still had the hat on, I slipped it off.**

"**Jeez! Don't do that!"**

"**You have to cut her head off!" I repeated.**

**He thought about it for a while. Grover during our short conversation had picked up and began blindly swinging a tree branch at Medusa or trying to. Percy slowly moved closer. In an act of defense he brought up his sword and cut her head clean off. I came off with a disgusting slosh sound. Medusa's head feel right on Percy's converse shoes. He sweared, I laughed, and he sweared more. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, I am here with the eighth chapter. By now in the actual book (I use the book to help me write) we are around twelve chapters in. If you're wondering why Annabeth's Pov doesn't have that much chapters yet, it's because most of the first chapters were at Yancy Academy. Annabeth didn't know him yet. There are twenty-two chapters in the Lightning Thief so I am guessing the Annabeth's Pov will have about that much. I know I've said this a million times, but please leave a review! I check my I pod everyday to see if I have any emails from FanFiction, to see if I have reviews. It helps the story and me, and in return, you get your chapters! I already have half the story written, I just post them when you review! SO JUST, LEAVE A REVIEW ALREADY! Here's chapter eight, happy reading. ****I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! **

**Chapter 8**

**The Train Ride**

**After Percy mailed Medusa's head to Olympus, we went to find a place to sleep. In a word it was, horrible. We decided, against my better judgment, to camp out in the woods. A clearing had obviously been used as a party place for people, because the ground was covered with Coolers Light cans and Heresy wrappers. We had stolen blankets from Medusa along with food. **

**I spread my blankets out on the ground and fell asleep immediately. It would be nice to say I slept the entire night peacefully, but that never happens. **

* * *

**I dreamed about a nice woman, her name was Sally. She had soft brown hair and blue eyes. I don't think she alive. She was covered in this golden mist, than I realized she was mist. **

"**This is Sally Jackson if you ever want her to be with her son Percy you will help him!" a strange voice said. I couldn't see the voice but it smelled like the ocean. **

**Then a different dream started. It was the throne rooms at Olympus, except all the thrones were empty. The Gods were all standing yelling at each other. Every now and then, you would see Poseidon hurl a wave at Zeus. Then, a storm cloud would appear over Poseidon rain all over him. **

* * *

**I suddenly woke up. I opened my eyes to see Percy sleeping. He was stretched out to his full length; he must be around five feet right now. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was having a nightmare. Should I wake him? I thought. No, he needs to have nightmares more; it'll make him less cocky. I thought. **

"**Annabeth?" Grover asked. "Are you awake?"**

"**Yeah." I said getting up.**

"**I wasn't sure, I saw you staring at Percy." **

**I blushed. **

"**I'm going to make breakfast." I said. **

"**I'm going to go for a walk." Grover said. **

**Five minutes later, I had found three bags of nacho flavored chips to eat from Auntie Em or Medusa. Grover returned from his walk a minute later with a pink poodle.**

**"This is Gladiola. Say hi to her Annabeth." Grover said. **

**"I am not talking to that thing."**

**"If you ever want to get away from this place you will talk to the poodle!" Grover yelled. **

**"Fine, hi Gladiola."**

* * *

"**Well, the zombie lives." I said when Percy woke up ten minutes later. **

"**How long was I asleep?" Percy asked. **

"**Long enough for me to make breakfast." I tossed him a bag of chips. "And Grover went exploring and found a wife."**

"**No she's not!" Grover said to the pink poodle that was now sitting in his lap. **

"**Are you talking to that thing?" Percy asked. I stifled a laugh. **

**The poodle growled at him.**

"**This thing is our trip west. Be nice to her." Grover disciplined. **

"**You can talk to animals?" Percy asked.**

"**Percy meet Gladiola, Gladiola, Percy." Grover said ignoring him.**

"**I am not saying hello to a poodle, forget it." Percy said. Of course he would be cocky.**

"**Percy, if I said hello to the poodle. You say hello to the poodle." I said getting annoyed. **

**The poodle growled at Percy. Percy said hello. I explained to Percy our plan of catching the noon train west. **

* * *

**We spent two days on the train moving west. We were never attacked, but Percy was stiff and tense. One of the days, we found a news article about Percy, with a picture of him getting of the bus. He had a wild look in his eyes. It looked good on him. **

"**So," I asked Percy one day "Who wants your help?"**

"**What do you mean?" he asked looking at Grover who was now snoring loudly.**

"**When you were asleep you said something like 'No I won't help you.'" **

**He was quiet for a while, his green eyes scanning outside the train. It seemed like he didn't trust me. That wasn't the direction I wanted to go in. I wanted to be more than friends, if we even were friends. After a few tense moments, he finally told me about his dream. Honestly it scared the Hades out of me.**

"**That doesn't sound like Hades. He always sits on a black throne and never laughs." I said. **

"**He offered my mother in trade. Who else could do that?" Percy said finally turning to look at me.**

"**Um… I guess if he meant, 'Help me rise from the Underworld', he want war with the Olympians. But why ask you to bring him the master bolt if he has it?" I pondered. **

"**Percy you can't barter with Hades. You know that, right. He is deceitful, heartless, and greedy. I don't care if his Furies weren't that aggressive this time-" **

"**This time? You mean you've run into those guys before?"**

**I started to play with my camp necklace. I was debating whether to tell him. **

"**Let's just say I have no love for Hades. You shouldn't be tempted to make a deal for your mom." I said. **

"**What would you do if it was your dad?" he asked.**

"**Easy, I would leave him to rot for eternity." I said.**

"**You're not serious?"**

"**My dad never wanted a baby. He never wanted me. He doesn't want me or love me." I said looking away from his gaze.**

**I told him my life story and he told his. Somewhere I Ohio I started to fall asleep on his shoulder. Satisfied with the Percy Jackson I now knew. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! It's MEA break so I have a chance to update more. Thanks everyone for reviewing. I now have six reviews! Can we make that seven or eight? Here is Chapter 9 as promised. Remember if you review, you get more chapters ;). Enjoy, happy reading. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. (I wished I owned Percy, he's cute.;)**

**Chapter 9**

**We Make an Arch Go Boom**

It was now June 13th, eight days until our deadline. If we didn't make our deadline, we would be dead.

Percy, Grover, and I sat on the train looking out the window. Out of the buildings suddenly rose the Gateway Arch.

"I want to do that." I said.

"Do what?" Percy asked curiously.

"Design and build something like that. I want to build something that will last thousands of years, some kind of monument to the gods."

He laughed. "You an architect?"

I blushed. "Yeah an architect. Athena expects her children to create things. Not tear them down like that one god of earthquakes." I said hinting at his dad.

"Sorry that was mean." I said.

"Can't we work together? I mean don't Athena and Poseidon ever cooperate?" he said.

"I guess… the chariot. Athena invented it, Poseidon created the horses. So they had to work together." I explained.

"Then we can cooperate too?" he asked hopefully.

"I suppose." I said watching the Arch disappear behind a hotel. Stupid hotel, I thought.

"Come on guys lets go sight see!" I squealed.

* * *

A few hours later on the Arch, we were in line to go to the top. I kept saying random facts about the Arch, like how it was made and such. Grover and Percy were close behind me eating jellybeans.

"It smells like monsters." Grover blurted out.

I looked up from a sign I was reading.

"Doesn't it always smell like monsters underground?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, it's probably nothing." Grover responded.

"Guys, you know the gods symbol of power?" Percy pondered out loud.

"Yes we do." I said.

"Well Hade-"

"We're in a public place, you mean our friend downstairs?" Grover put in.

"Um… right, our friend way downstairs doesn't he have a hat like Annabeth's?" Percy asked.

"You mean the Helm of Darkness. He uses it to become darkness, melt into shadows, pass though walls. All without being seen or heard. And it radiates enough fear to stop your heart." I said.

"Wonderful," Percy said sarcastically. "But how do we know he's not here, watching us?"

"We don't." Grover said.

"Thanks you make me feel a lot better." Percy said sarcastically again. "Have any blue jellybeans left?"

Grover shook his head. We got shoved into the tiny elevator to ride to the top of the Arch. We happened to be in a elevator with a fat woman and her Chihuahua.

"No parents?" the fat woman asked.

"They are at the bottom, scared of heights." I lied.

"Oh, poor darlings." the dog growled. "Now, now sunny behave."

"Sonny, is that his name?" Percy asked.

"No." the lady said smiling.

I kept telling Percy how the windows should've been bigger and a see though floor should be put in. Really I was nervous about the lady we were with in the elevator. A arch rancher said the observation deck would be closing soon. Percy steered us towards the exit. Percy was about to step in when he realized there was no room for him.

"Next car, sir." the arch ranger said.

"We'll get out. We'll wait with you." I said.

"No, it's okay. I'll see you guys at the bottom." Percy said smiling.

I stared at him until the doors closed. I still wasn't sure about his all alone. It's fine Annabeth, I thought, he can take care of himself.

* * *

"He should be here by now." I said ten minutes later.

"He's-"

**BOOM! **

Part of the Arch exploded. I ran towards the Arch, looking for anyone who had fallen. Where's Percy? I thought. I looked up just to see him jump off the observation deck. I gasped. Running towards the water where he was about to land, I pulled Grover behind me.

**SLASH!**

Percy landed in the Mississippi River with a huge splash. I hoped he wasn't dead. He can't be dead, I thought, he the son of a sea god. Five minutes later, Percy emerged from the Mississippi perfectly dry.

"Perrr-cy!" Grover bleated and hugged Percy.

"We thought you'd gone to Hades the hard way!" Grover said.

"We can't leave you alone for fifteen minutes? What happened?" I said trying to be mad, it wasn't working I was too happy he wasn't dead.

"I sort of fell." Percy said.

"Percy! You fell six hundred and thirty feet?" I yelled.

Then a police officer gave a woman on a stretcher to the paramedics. Percy grabbed my hand and pushed Grover to led the way.

"Percy, tell us what happened. Now!" I said sitting down on a park bench.

Percy sat by me and told us the entire story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! I was watching the movie and decided to write. The movie was good, but it was so different from the book it annoys me. Chapter 10 is here. This will be about when Ares buys them all cheeseburgers. Not very romantic or exciting, but I will try my best to make it both. Hope you like Chapter 10, happy reading. **

**Chapter 10 **

**Another God and Another Cheeseburger**

It was now June 14, seven more days until our deadline. I was nervous, especially after the Arch. Percy was now known as a teenage fugitive. We had now somehow made it back to our train without being seen. We were now somewhere in Kansas, the middle of the United States. Still miles from Los Angles, our destination.

"Let's try and contact Chiron. I want to talk to him about the water spirit."

"We can't use phones, right?" Percy asked.

"I'm not talking about phones."

We went off the train and walked around town. I figured there had to be some water somewhere. Finally, we came to an abandoned car wash.

"What exactly are we doing?" Percy asked as Grover grabbed the spray gun.

"It's seventy-five cents, I've only got two quarters left. Annabeth do you have anything?" Grover grumbled.

"Don't look at me," I complained. "The dinning car wiped me out."

Percy dug in his pockets until he found enough.

"Excellent, we could do it with a spray bottle of course, but my arm gets tired of pumping." Grover said.

"What are you talking about?" Percy complained, frustrated that he still didn't understand.

"I-Ming." Grover explained.

"Instant messaging?" Percy asked.

"That is what it stands for." I muttered.

"Iris-messaging." Grover corrected. "The rainbow goddess Iris carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods."

"You summon a goddess with a spray gun?"

Grover pointed the spray nozzle and squirted.

"Drachma, please." I asked holding out my hand, Percy handed one to me.

"Oh Iris goddess, accept our offering." I said I tossed the drachma in.

"Half-Blood Hill."

For a moment, I thought I had wasted a drachma on nothing. Then though the mist a person with blue eyes and blonde hair appeared. I knew it right away, it was Luke.

Luke talked to Percy alone and told us about afterwards. Finally, after my stomach growled a million times we ended up at a dinner. Ares showed up when we were about to order. He stepped into the dinner, acting as if he owned the place. Actually, I thought, he could. He ordered us all Cokes and cheeseburgers. Ares asked us a favor, to find his shield and Aphrodite's scarf.

* * *

"Where did he say the water park was called again?" Grover asked for the millionth time.

"Waterland." Percy reminded him.

After we robbed the abandoned souvenir shop, we found the place where the shield and scarf were supposed to be. The sign read "THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE!"

"Guys, look." Grover said.

At the bottom of the empty pool bowl, was a pink scarf and a bronze metal shield.

"That is too easy; we just walk down there and grab it?" Percy asked.

I ran my finger along one of the cupid statues.

"Grover do you want to stay at the top with the flying shoes?" Percy asked Grover.

"Um… sure."

"Annabeth do you want to come with me?" Percy asked.

I felt my heart speed up. I blushed.

"Are you kidding?"

"What's the problem now?"

"Me, go with you to the … 'THE THRILL OF LOVE' how embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?" I said.

"Who's going to see you?" Percy said blushing now too. "Fine, I'll do it myself."

He started walking down the pool bowl. I muttered how boys always messed up and followed. I hoped he wasn't mad at me. I was just embarrassed that he asked me.

We had now reached the boat. The shield was on the seat and next to it was a pink scarf. Percy picked up the scarf, he was about to smell it when I took it away.

"Oh no. No love magic for you." I said grabbing the scarf.

"What?" Percy asked coming out of his daze.

"Just grab the shield Seaweed Brain."

Percy reached out to grab the shield. Then I saw the cobwebs and the trap wire.

"Wait." I said.

"Too late."

"There's another Greek letter Eta on the boat. Like on the statue! This is a trap." I said the puzzle pieces clicking in my head.

Then a screeching like a million gears grinding rang out across the pool.

"Guys!" Grover yelled.

On the top of the pool, the cupid statues were about to fire there bows. They weren't firing at us though. They were firing at each other. The statues created a net.

"We have to get out!" Percy yelled.

"Duh!" I yelled back.

We started to run up the bowl. It was impossible. Then the cupid's heads popped open. Video cameras came out. A live speaker announced were would be broadcasting to Olympus in fifty nine seconds.

"Hephaestus! I'm so stupid! Eta is Greek for H. He made this to catch Aphrodite and Ares! The Olympians are going to see this!" I yelled to Percy.

Then billions of spiders came crawling out. I screamed. I hated spiders.

"Spiders! Sp-sp-ahhh!" I yelled.

Percy guided me to the boat. Percy kicked away any spiders that came in or tried to. He tried to get me to help him, but I was frozen.

"Thirty, twenty-nine seconds." the speaker announced.

Then all the pipes exploded spraying water everywhere, except on us thanks to Percy. Percy grabbed my arms, picked me up, and put me on the seat. He sat next to me and he fastened the seat belt.

"Five, four, three-" the speaker announced.

Percy wrapped his arms around me. I didn't complain, I was screaming. He was too though. We went though the entire ride. The ride wasn't working right. We dropped where we were supposed to.

"Unfasten your seat belt!" Percy yelled.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled back, and then I saw the bottom of the gate. It was closed. We would die, if we didn't jump.

"On my mark!" Percy yelled.

"No! On my mark. Now!"

We jumped, just as the boat went crack behind us. Unfortunately, I got us too much lift. We flew over the pool. Grover grabbed us from behind.

"We need to talk to Ares." Percy said.

I blushed, I realized we still were hugging and holding hands.

**Awww cheesy ending! This is the longest chapter yet! Yay! Please review! Then you get Chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Wow you guys really reviewed! Thanks! But, I think you should review more. I hope we can at least have 13 reviews? Is that too much? I hope not! Well now to the story, Chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11**

**The Kindness International: Humane Zoo Transport Truck**

**We meet Ares back at the dinner. He smiled when he saw us.**

"**Well you didn't get yourself killed." he said.**

**Percy shoved the shield at him.**

"**You knew it was a trap!" Percy yelled at him.**

"**I bet that blacksmith was surprised when he caught some stupid kids on TV. But, you look good on TV." Ares said and smirked somehow at the same time. **

"**Where's the ride?" Percy cut in.**

"**Over there that purple eighteen wheeler. That's your ride. It will take you to L.A. with a stop in Vegas." Ares pointed.**

**On the back of the purple truck in white letters it said "KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS." **

"**You're kidding." Percy said, still mad at the god. **

"**Don't complain! Or I'll give you something to complain about. And while your at it here's a backpack for you." the god tossed.**

**I caught the backpack and peeked inside. It had fresh clothes for all of us, twenty dollars, a pouch of golden drachmas, and a container of Oreos. **

"**Thank you Lord Ares." Grover said before Percy could say something stupid. **

* * *

**Once on the bus I told Percy how stupid he was. I don't think he cared or heard. Mostly because he was shoving Oreos in his mouth like there was no tomorrow. **

**The truck wasn't the worst thing I had been on. One truck that I had been on with Luke and Thalia smelt like rotten eggs. This one was similar, but more of rotten food, and stinking animals. Percy took out his sword so we could see. The first thing I saw was a zebra. The poor thing had gum in it's mane! There was also a antelope and a lion. They weren't much better, the antelope had a balloon tied on it's horn, the lion had flies, pink eyes, and his ribs were showing. **

**The animals were also deprived of food. The antelope and zebra had hamburger meat, and the lion had a sack of turnips. **

"**This is kindness? Humane animal transport?" Grover asked. **

* * *

**We didn't know what to do. Grover was too busy talking to the animals. I said we should feed them the right food and let them go. Percy said we shouldn't let them go, because they have no where to go. Percy got up and grabbed a water jug that was full. He used the jug to fill there water bowls. The poor animals drank ****thirstily**. Percy used his sword to drag the food to him and gave to food to the right animal. Grover called the antelope over. With lots of petting and comforting I cut the balloon off. I said we should cut the gum out of the zebra's mane, but Grover and Percy pointed out that it was too risky with the truck bouncing around. With nothing to do we went back to our corner. Grover curled up in a ball on a turnip sack, I grabbed the bag of Oreos and I nibbled on one, Percy was trying to sit still and just thinking. 

"**Hey, sorry for freaking out back at the water park." I apologized hoping we could start a good conversation without Grover listening. **

"**That's okay."**

"**It just… spiders." I said shivering. **

"**Because of the Arachne story. She got turned into a spider by your mom after the weaving contest." **

"**Yeah Arachne's children are always seeking revenge on Athena's children. I hate the things. Anyway I owe you."**

"**We're a team, remember? Besides it was Grover who saved us with the flying shoes."**

"**The Iris message, with Luke, was it really nothing?" I asked curiously. **

"**Luke said you and him go way back. He also said the Grover wouldn't fail this time. Nobody would be turned into a tree either."**

**Grover starting complaining how bad he was, I kept saying how good he was. Percy was silent. I kicked him in the shin.**

"**Oh yeah, you've got the biggest heart of all the satyr ever. You're a natural searcher. You will be the one who finds Pan." Percy said. **

**After a few minutes of silenced Grover fell asleep. **

"**How does he do that?" Percy asked.**

"**I don't know, but that was really nice what you told him."**

"**I meant it." **

**We sat in silence for a while. I fumbled with my camp necklace. **

"**The pine-tree bead is that from your first year?" Percy asked looking at the necklace.**

"**Yeah, every August the counselors from each cabin pick the most important thing of the summer. I've got Thalia's tree, a trireme on fire, a centaur in a prom dress- that was in interesting summer-" I said remembering when Luke tricked Chiron into wearing the dress.**

"**And the collage ring is your fathers?" he asked.**

"**That's none of your-" I stopped myself, "Yeah it is."**

"**You don't have to tell me."**

"**No- it's okay. My dad sent it to me with a letter a few years ago. The ring was a keepsake from Athena. He wanted me to come home with him."**

"**That doesn't sound so bad." he said.**

"**Yeah that's the problem. I believed him. I went home for the school year, but my step mom was the same as ever. Monsters attacked, we argued, monster attacked… I didn't even make it to winter break until I called Chiron and came back to Camp Half-Blood."**

"**You think you'll ever try living with your dad?" **

**I closed my eyes and relaxed. " Please, I'm not into self-inflicted pain."**

"**You shouldn't give up, you should write a letter or something."**

"**Thanks for the advice, but my dad makes the decisions who he want to live with him." I said. I liked how he was so open with his feelings.**

"**If the gods fight will it be Poseidon versus Athena?"**

"**I don't know, but I do know that I'll fight next to you."**

"**Why?"**

**I thought about it. I should tell him my feelings? "Because you're my friend Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?" I asked laughing looking him into the eyes. **

**I closed my eyes and feel asleep on Percy's shoulder. **

**Well what did you think? Did you like it? Remember please review! I need 13 reviews before I post Chapter 11. ;) Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Thank you everyone who did review. Remember if you don't understand something or you think I messed up on something you can review and tell me. I really like reviews. ;) Here is Chapter 12. In the actual book we are about sixteen chapters in ( there all twenty two in all). Four more chapter of the actual book! This story might have more or less depending how much stuff I can fit into each chapter. I try and make the chapters around 1,000 words, but that doesn't always happen. Anyway R&R please!**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**

**Chapter 12**

**Lotus Hotel and Casino**

**I woke up to Grover shaking my shoulder. **

"**They are about to check on the animals!" Grover whispered.**

"**Wake up Percy!" I whisper back. **

**Grover shook Percy. Percy jumped than woke up.**

"**Hide!" I whisper turning invisible with my invisibility cap.**

**Grover and Percy jumped behind some sacks of turnips. Slowly the truck's doors opened. Sunlight flooded in. **

"**Man I wished we hauled appliances!" one worker said to the other one. **

**Then I had an idea. I quickly jumped out of the trailer and started to bang on the truck. **

"**What is it Eddie?" a worker yelled coming to look. **

**I slipped back into the truck by Percy. I turned visible.**

"**No way this is legal!" I whispered.**

"**It's not! The lion said these guys are animal smugglers!" Grover told us. **

"**We've got to free them!" Grover urged us.**

**I looked at Percy, he nodded. I agreed. Percy grabbed his sword and cut the zebra free. It scampered into the street. **

"**Now would be a good time to leave." I said as the two workers chased after the zebra. **

"**The other animals first." Grover said. **

**The antelope and lion burst out of the cages and ran away together. Together Grover, Percy, and I stepped out of the truck. It was easily one hundred and ten degrees. We walked down the streets until finally we ended up at the Lotus Hotel and Casino. **

"**Hey kids," the doorman said. "You look hot. Want to come inside and sit down?"**

**We agreed. Inside we all were speechless. The lobby was filled with game machines. Around the corner in the casino there was a water park, climbing wall, paint ball, indoor bungee cord jumping, and about anything you could imagine. **

"**Hey!" a bellhop came up to us. "Welcome to the Lotus Hotel and Casino. Here's your room key."**

"**Um… but…" Percy said. **

"**No, no" the bellhop said. "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor, room 4003. If you need anything just call the front desk. Here are your cash cards they work for anything. Enjoy your stay."**

**We didn't question we were all too tired. We went upstairs to our room. Inside it was spacious. With high ceilings and everything we needed. Three separate bedrooms, a bar, room service, water beds, and fluffy pillows. **

"**Oh my gods… this place is-" I said.**

"**Sweet!" Grover finished. **

**We all took nice long showers, after the showers we went to the casino. We were together until Grover found the reverse hunting, deer hunting hunters. Percy went to FBI sharpshooter and I went to the architecture games. A few minutes later Percy came up to me. He shook my shoulder.**

"**What?" I said impatiently.**

"**We need to leave." he said. **

**I started at the game. "Leave? What are you talking about we just got here."**

"**This place is a trap." he said. I didn't hear. **

"**What?" I asked when he shook my shoulder again. **

"**The Underworld, our quest!" he reminded me. **

"**Oh come on Percy just a few more minutes." **

"**Annabeth there are people here from 1977. Once you check in you never get out."**

"**So can you imagine a better place?" I asked. **

**He grabbed my wrist, clearly angry with me. **

"**Hey!" I screamed. **

**I hit him and punched him. He took my face in his hands, for a second I thought he was going to kiss me. **

"**Spider, huge hairy spiders." he said. **

**I suddenly came back to life. **

"**Oh my gods- where's Grover?" I asked. **

**We went searching for him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me after him. I didn't mind holding hands. We found Grover at the reverse shooter game.**

"**Grover." Percy said.**

**Grover turned and shot Percy with his plastic gun, like Percy was apart of the game. Percy looked at me and I understood, grab him! We each took one of his arms and pulled him away. We walked out of the front doors. I ran over to a newspaper stand. I checked the date. I screamed. Percy came over to see if I went mental or why I was screaming. It was June twentieth. We had been in the Lotus Hotel and Casino for five days! We only had one day left before our deadline. **

**Okay that was Chapter 12 it was kinda short sorry. Did you like it? I will either post Chapter 13 later today or tomorrow. Please leave a review! Thanks for reading. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Thank you everyone who did review. I really like reviews. Here is Chapter 13. In the actual book we are seventeen chapters in ( there all twenty two in all). Four more chapter of the actual book! Please R&R! Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**

**Chapter 13:**

**Water Bed's Galore **

**I didn't really know what I was thinking when I shoved the boys into the back of a taxi. I was mostly thinking how we only had a day until our deadline. After the boys were in the taxi I climbed in after them. **

"**To Los Angles, please." I told the taxi driver.**

"**That's over three hundred miles. Do you have money for that? You have to pay up front for that." he asked.**

"**Do you accept casino debit cards?" I asked hopefully. **

"**Some of them. Depends which one and you have to swipe it here." he said pointing to a machine.**

**I handed him my Lotus Casino card. He looked at it skeptically. **

"**Swipe it." I invited. **

**He swiped it still a little skeptical. His machine rattled. Next to the dollar sign popped an infinity symbol. The taxi's driver's mouth popped open. **

"**Where to in Los Angles your highness?"**

"**The Santa Monica Pier. If you get there fast you can keep the change." I said sitting straighter.**

**The taxi driver drove fast for the rest of the ride, never once going slower than ninety-five miles per hour. Percy also took this time to tell us his latest dream. It was very disturbing. **

"**The Silent One? The Rich One? Both of those nicknames for Hades." I suggested. "Maybe… That throne room sounds like Hades." **

"**Something's wrong. The throne room wasn't the main part of the dream. And the voice from the pit… I don't know. It just didn't feel like a god's voice." Percy said. **

"**What?" Percy asked when Grover and I stared at him. **

"**Oh… nothing. I was just- No, it has to be Hades. Maybe he sent this thief, this invisible person to get the master bolt and something went wrong-" I suggested.**

"**Like what?" Percy interrupted. **

"**I don't know… But if he stole Zeus's master bolt all the gods are now hunting for it, so he would have to hide it."**

"**But if they already have the bolt why would we be traveling to get it?" **

"**To threaten Hades. To bribe or blackmail him into giving your mom back." Grover said. **

"**You have an evil mind for a goat." Percy said. **

"**Why, thank you."**

**A few minutes later we drove by a sign that said: CALIFORNIA STATE LINE, 12 MILES. Hours later we were dropped off at the Santa Monica Pier. It looked like the movies, but smelt worse. **

"**What now?" I asked. **

**Percy started absentmindedly walking into the water. I wonder if because he was a son of Poseidon he was drawn to the water, like I was drawn to architecture or books. **

"**Percy, what are you doing?" I asked. **

**He continued walking, chest deep now. **

"**Do you know how polluted that water is? Your going to get-" I said, but he was already underwater when I said "get.".**

**Fifteen minutes later Percy came out of the water. He was carrying three pearls. He explained that you had to visualize where you wanted to be taken then step on it. **

"**No gift comes without a price." I said not sure about the pearls. **

**At that point we turned away from the sea and started asking people where DOA recording studios was. According to Auntie Em's Garden Emporium this is where we would find the Underworld. In the middle of a sidewalk we ran into a gang. Percy uncapped Riptide, and sliced a mortal. It passed harmlessly though him.**

"**Run!" Percy yelled. **

**I picked a easy place to hide. CRUSTY'S WATER BED PALACE. **

"**I think we lost them." Grover panted beside me. **

"**Lost who?" A voice asked behind us.**

**We all whipped around. Sitting there was a tall man with no hair and a cold smile. **

"**I'm Crusty." he introduced himself. **

"**Sorry to barge in, we're just browsing." Percy told Crusty. **

"**That's okay. Those no good kids come around every night causing trouble. Here come look at some water beds." he invited. **

**Grover immediately went to the thousand hand massage chair.**

"**Guys this is so cool." Grover told us.**

"**You should try this one." Crusty told me motioning to a water bed. **

**Before could do anything he pushed me on the water bed. He snapped his fingers and said "Ergo!" Ropes sprang around the sides of the bed holding me to the mattress. Grover also tried to get up, but also got roped. I slowly started to sink further into the bed. Then more ropes grabbed my ankles and around my armpits stretching me out. I could vaguely figure out what was happing around me, I started to get dizzy and my head started to spin. I could tell Percy was talking to the salesman, but I could feel my heart start beating slower. **

**Ohhh it's a cliffhanger! What will happen to them? I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow, but it might not be tomorrow. It depends. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Thank you for reviewing. Here is Chapter 14. In the actual book we are eighteen chapters in ( there all twenty two in all). Three more chapter of the actual book! Please R&R! Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**

**Chapter 14:**

**The Underworld Isn't Exactly Paradise **

**Percy somehow trapped Crusty in one of his own beds. He cut Grover and I free. After a lot of swearing, yelling, complaining, and wincing Grover and I got up. **

"**Hey you look taller." Percy said to me, smirking.**

"**Ha ha very funny, be faster next time." I said punching him the arm. **

**Then Percy found a orange flier for DOA recording studios.**

"**Come on." he told up.**

"**Give us a minute, we were almost stretched to death!" Grover complained. **

"**Then your ready for the Underworld! It's only a block from here." Percy told us. **

**When we got to the Underworld or DOA recording studios Percy asked us **

"**Okay you remember the plan?"**

"**Yeah, love the plan." Grover said sarcastically. **

"**What happens if the plan doesn't work?" **

"**Don't be negative." Percy said. **

"**Right, we're entering the Land of Dead and I shouldn't think negative." I snapped. **

**Percy took out the three pearls. They were a strange bluish green color. I put my hand on Percy's shoulder. **

"**I'm sorry. You're right, we'll make it. It'll be fine." I said encouragingly. **

**I elbowed Grover so he would say something. **

"**Oh right. We got this far, we'll make it to the master bolt and save your mom. No problem." Grover chimed in. **

**Percy smiled and slipped the pearls back in his pocket. **

"**Let's go kick some Underworld butt."**

**I couldn't agree more. Together we walked into the DOA studios lobby. Music softly played from hidden speakers. The carpet and wall were the same gray color. The furniture was black leather, all the seats were taken. They were taken by ghosts. We had just turned to the front desk when Percy blurted.**

"**Is your name Chiron?" Percy blurted. **

"**Do I look like a centaur?" the man behind the desk asked. **

"**No…"**

"**Can you read this mate? It says C-H-A-R-O-N. Say it with me, CARE-ON." **

"**Charon." **

"**Amazing! Now add Mr." Charon said. **

"**Mr. Charon." Percy repeated looking like he wanted to strangle Mr. Charon. **

"**Well done." Mr. Charon said turning to Grover and me. "I hate being confused with that old horse-man. Now, how may I help you little dead ones?" **

"**We want to go to the Underworld." I said. **

"**Well that's wonderful." Mr. Charon said dramatically. **

"**Is it?" I asked. **

"**Straightforward and honest. No screaming. No 'There must be a mistake, Mr. Charon.' Now how did you die, then?" **

"**Oh, um… drowned… in the bathtub." Grover stammered. **

"**All three of you?" **

**All three of us nodded. **

"**Big bathtub. I don't suppose you have coins for passage. Normally, with adults I could charge you American Express or add the ferry to your last cable bill. But with children… alas, you never die prepared. Suppose you'll have to take a seat of a few centuries." Charon sighed.**

"**Oh, but we have coins." Percy said placing three drachmas on the counter. **

"**Well, now real gold drachma's. I haven't seen these in ages!" he said touching them carefully. "Wait now you couldn't read my name correctly." he said staring at Percy. "Are you dyslexic lad?" **

"**No. I'm dead."**

**Charon leaned forward. "I should have know, your not dead. You're a godling." **

"**We have to get to the Underworld."**

"**Leave while you can, I'll just take these and pretend I never saw you."**

**He started to reach for the coins but Percy snatched them. **

"**No service no tip. It's a shame too I had more to offer." Percy said getting the pouch of drachma's and running his fingers though the coins. **

**Mr. Chiron drooled. "Come along." **

**Mr. Chiron lead us all the way to Cerberus along River Styx. I never knew how River Styx was so polluted! When we got to the lines I grabbed Percy's hand. He blushed slightly but never let go. Then Cerberus appeared a few feet away from where we were standing. **

"**He's a Rottweiler." Percy said. **

**We started slowly walking towards the monster. Percy took out a big stick from his backpack, he had broken it off of a bed at Crusty's. He started to wave the stick around until he had Cerberus's full attention. "Fetch." he said throwing it into the River Styx. **

"**Percy- he just said he's going to eat us." Grover informed him. **

"**Wait!" I said letting go of Percy's hand. **

**I pulled a big rubber red ball and held it up. I remembered the classes I took to train my dad's dog. **

"**See the ball? You want the ball Cerberus? Sit." I yelled to him. **

**Cerberus looked stunned, like he'd never been yelled at by a twelve year old. All three heads turned to look at me. Six nostrils dilated. **

"**Sit!" I yelled again. **

**Cerberus obeyed and sat down crushing the line that went under him. The people were dead anyway so it didn't matter. **

"**Good boy!" I threw the ball to him. **

**I motioned for Grover and Percy to start moving towards the EZ DEATH line. I told Cerberus to drop the ball, I picked it up and threw it into the River Styx. This time he went chasing after it. I ran to Grover and Percy shoving them past the alarms. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I just wanted to say I am so sorry! School, volleyball, friends, and so many things got in my way of writing! Chapter 15 is finally here! Again I am so sorry, I abandoned you guys;( I got a new laptop so hopefully I can finish this story. I hope to have this story done very soon, I will try my hardest. ( Thanks for all the reviews! More would make me very happy.) Happy New Year!**

Chapter 15

Our Wonderful Trip to Tartarus

**The Fields of Asphodel are a very depressing place. Grover, Percy, and I tried out best to blend into the crowd. It wasn't working though, all the ghosts gave us a wide berth. However, we continued walking through our line. On our left separated by barbed wire was several torture sites, the views will give me nightmares the rest of my life. On the right side it was a happy looking place with beautiful houses, gardens, and the sound of laughter and the smell of barbecue. It was Elysium.  
"That's what it's all about, that's the place for heros." I exclaimed.  
Honestly it didn't look that wonderful like I thought paradise would be like. I hope when I die I go there. When we arrived at the top of the hill we saw the three furies in the distance waiting for us.  
"I guess it's too late to turn back." Grover said sadly.  
"We'll be okay." Percy said confidently, he always looked cute when he did that.  
"Maybe we should search some of the other places like Elysium first..." Grover suggested.  
"Come on goat boy." I said reaching for his arm. I missed. Grover yelped. The sneakers on his feet sprouted wings and and he shoot forward.  
"Grover!" I yelled.  
"Maia! Maia! Nine-one-one help me!" Grover screamed as the shoes propelled his forward.  
Percy tried to grabbed him, but missed. We both started to run after him.  
"Untie the shoes!" I shouted to Grover.  
It was a lot harder to untie them then it was to say untie them. Then I realized we were in a tunnel, a black, deep. After a while the tunnel when into a giant chasm. Percy and I stopped in out tracks, I grabbed his arm.  
"Come on Percy!" I tugged him down, he wouldn't move a muscle.  
"But thats-" he stammered.  
"I know!" I interrupted. " The place from your dream! But Grover's going to die if we don't catch him!"  
That got him moving again he started to run again. Grover was clawing at the ground now trying to save himself. Thanks the gods the sneakers were always a loose fit on Grover. Grover hit a big rock and the sneakers slipped into the chasm. All three of us collapsed to the ground tired. I could feel my pulse in my head louder and louder.  
When I looked over at Grover I saw his hands were heavily bleeding.  
"I didn't- I didn't" Grover panted.  
"Wait, listen." Percy shushed him.  
We listened I couldn't hear anything.  
"Percy, this place-"  
"Shh!" he quieted me.  
Grover sat up "What was that?"  
Then I heard it.  
"Tartarus. The entrance to Tartarus."  
Percy uncapped his sword.  
"Let's get out of here." I said.  
Once we got out of Tartarus we stood on the top of the hill.  
"What was that? One of Hades pets?" Grover panted.  
"Let's keep going. Can you walk Grover?" Percy asked.  
"Yeah, I never liked those shoes anyway."  
I turned to face Hades palace take me now furies I thought to myself.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I am back, again. Anyway here is Chapter 16. In the actual book we are nineteen chapters in. Happy New Year enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 16

Our Talk With The Ruler of The Underworld

**The furies took us right outside of Hades castle. Right when you walked inside the castle there was a beautiful garden. The garden had mushrooms, shrubs, pomegranate trees and plants that somehow survived without sunlight. Instead of flowers the garden had rows and rows of diamond, rubies, and riches.  
"The garden of Persephone, lets keep walking." I said.  
Grover reached out to grab a pomegranate, Percy yanked him back.  
"Let's go Grover!" Percy yelled, all this must be getting on his nerves.  
Two skeleton soldiers greeted at the doorway Hades throne room.  
"You know I bet Hades doesn't have trouble with door salesmans." Grover muttered. Percy sifted his backpack nervously.  
As we walked in the throne room I felt Percy tense up.  
"You're brave to come here, Son of Poseidon. After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish." Hades said.  
"Lord and Uncle," Percy struggled with his words, "I have come with two requests."  
"Only two requests?"  
I poked Percy in the back to let him know I was there for his and that he should hurry it up.  
"Lord Hades, sir there can't be a war among the gods. It would be very bad."  
"Really bad." Grover said.  
"Return Zeus's master bolt to me, please, let me bring it to Olympus."  
"You dare act like you don't have it!" Hades yelled.  
Percy looked back at us confused, Grover and I must have looked equally confused because Percy turned back away.  
"Um... Uncle I don't have the master bolt."  
"Do you think I want war?" Hades yelled shaking Los Angeles.  
"A war would expand your kingdom wouldn't it?" Percy inquiered.  
"I don't need more subjects! Have you seen the Asphodel Fields?" Hades slumped down in his thorne. Hades complained more. "You were the thief on winter solstice. You stole the master bolt and my helm! Thats why I sent my Fury after you. Now give me my helm back!"  
"But..." I started. "Lord Hades, your helm of darkness is missing too?"  
"Do not play innocent! I have not said anything about it because no one of Olympus would care! I will stop Death if you don't give it back. Darkness will cover the earth and your skeleton will lead my army Percy Jackson!"  
My body froze, Percy could not let that happen! I grabbed Percy's arm.  
"You're just as bad as Zeus! You think I stole the master bolt? Well I didn't!"  
"Really hero? Just give my helm back, you can keep the master bolt."  
"I don't have it!" Percy yelled.  
"Open your backpack then."  
Percy took the backpack off and unzipped it. His mouth opened in shock. Out of his bag he took out a two foot long metal cylinder, spiked on both sides, humming with energy. At first I just felt betrayal.  
"Percy, how-" I started.  
"I don't know. I don't understand." Percy stuttered.  
"You heros are all the same. Now if you would give me my helm back."  
"Lord Hades wait. This is all a mistake."  
"A mistake?" Hades yelled. "This is not mistake! You came to bargain for her!" He held out Percy's mother.  
"Yes I took her. I knew Percy Jackson that you would here to get her. And would return helm. She's not dead, but I can change that." Hades taunted.  
Percy reached into his pocket and took out the pearls.  
"The pearls, yes my brother and his little tricks. Give them to me."  
Percy gave them to Hades.  
"Only three, that means one of your friends stays."  
"I am staying behind." Grover and I said at the same time. I pulled out my knife.  
"Grover you're the satyr do your job and protect Percy, I'll fight till I die." I yelled at Grover.  
"Stop it!" Percy yelled. "I know what I have to do, take these." He handed us each a pearl. I sucked in air my heart was beating too fast.  
"But Percy..."  
"I am sorry mom, I'll be back."  
And with that we all stepped on our pearls. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, so my New Year Resolution was to finish this story and update at least once a month. Hope you guys like Chapter 17! R&R!**

Chapter 17

Percy's Fight With The god Of War

**I breathed in quickly, nothing was happening. The pearls weren't working.  
"Destroy them!" Hades yelled.  
Millions of skeletons prepared to shoot. Just when they were about to open fire a green burst of light erupted from our feet. We were then encased in white floating spheres. Thank goodness the spheres were bullet and weapon proof.  
"Look up! We're going to crash!" Grover yelled.  
I looked up and gasped at the dark, rock, ceiling that was looming above us.  
"How do we control these things?" I yelled at Percy. I mentally cursed at myself, like he would know I thought.  
"I don't think you do!" he yelled back.  
All of us yelled when our bubbles hit the ceiling. What's happening? I thought. Are we dead? No we weren't my heart was still beating like crazy in my chest. Then I got it. We were floating right through the rock ceiling. Our pearls broke when we burst through the ocean floor. We shoot through the water knocking a surfer off his board. The surfer swam away quickly. I landed back in the water, I sank a yard or two before I remembered I needed to swim. I surfaced a ways off from Grover who was floating by a buoy. Percy swam over and hauled me to the buoy. A giant great white shark swam over to us.  
"Beat it." Percy told it. The shark swam away faster than my brothers do when they hear about the Aphrodite campers.  
Evidently the US coast guard found us and dropped us off at the beach.  
"I don't believe it. We went all way-" I started.  
"It was a trick. A strategy worthy of Athena."  
"Hey." I warned.  
"You get it do you?" he asked.  
"Yeah I get it." I said trying to calm him down.  
"Well, I don't. Would somebody-"  
"Hey kid!" Ares yelled across the beach. "you were supposed to die." he glared at Percy.  
"You tricked me! You stole the helm and the master bolt."  
"Well I didn't steal them personally. Us gods can't take each others symbols of every hero will do a favor for me."  
"Except me."  
"Yeah, yeah. But I got to kill you nothing personal." he snapped his fingers and a boar appeared.  
"What too scared to kill me yourself?" Percy asks.  
"No lets get this done with." Ares said.  
I tried to reason with Percy but he didn't listen. He hugged me and I put my camp necklace on him for good luck. Grover gave Percy his favorite tin can, also for good luck.  
As soon as Percy got in range of Ares' sword Ares slashed down on him. Percy rolled out of the way and went into the water and catapulted over Ares head slashing on the way down. But Ares was faster and deflected it. Ares managed to get Percy out of the water. Everything Percy did Ares seemed to know. Then suddenly Ares knocked out Percy's blade and Percy flew back twenty feet.  
"Percy!" I yelled. I turned to look around the beach for any witness, instead I saw cops. "Cops!"  
"There, officer!" Someone yelled pointing at Percy.  
"Looks like the missing kid..." the cops said.  
Ares put of wall of fire between him and the cops. He continued to slash at Percy. Percy raised a six-foot wall water and hit him in the face. While Ares was coughing out seawater Percy slashed him in the ankle.  
"You have made yourself an enemy, godling. You have sealed your fate. Every time you enter battle you will bear the curse of Ares! Beware, Perseus Jackson, beware."  
He began to glow.  
"Look away Percy!" I yelled to him.  
"Percy... that was amazing!" Grover said.  
"Percy that was really cool!" I hugged him.  
"We have to get back to New York, by tonight."  
"That's impossible, unless we-"  
"Fly." Percy said.  
"Fly, like in an airplane, which you were warned never to do because Zeus would hit you out of the sky."  
"Yes come on!" Percy said nervously. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi readers! Did you miss me? This is the LAST chapter in the book! Crazy right? I am still deciding whether or not to do Sea Of Monsters from Annabeth's POV. You can vote on my profile if I should or shouldn't write it. Enjoy reading;) (It's great if you want to leave a review. It makes me happy.)**

**Chapter 18**

**The End Of Our Quest**

**The entire plane ride to New York was terrible. Percy never once let go of the armrests. Once we landed the reporters were there eager to get a new look at Percy Jackson. I was smart and distracted the reports yelling things in my invisibility cap saying they were at the yogurt shop. We meet at the baggage claim.**  
**"Hey Annabeth." Percy said when I walked up, he smiled.**  
**"Hey ready to go home?" I asked.**  
**"Lets go!" Grover said running ahead of us.**  
**"Hey Annabeth, I've been thinking and I really need to deliver Zeus', I mean our friends lightning thing back to him."**  
**"Okay Percy we can all go now."**  
**"That's the thing, I kinda wanted to deliver it myself so I can clear my fathers and my name." he stuttered.**  
**"Percy are you sure? You're carrying a dangerous toy with you."**  
**"Yeah I am sure." he smiled reassuringly.**  
**After a long hour long taxi ride to Camp Half Blood we finally arrived. We walked to the Big House and told Chiron everything he hadn't heard about our quest. He asked where Percy was, when we told him he was a little shocked and went off muttering something about Poseidon being stubborn and disobedient.**

**"Hey Annabeth can I talk to you?" Grover asked. I was back at my cabin and I had already said hello to my siblings, showered and unpacked.**  
**"Sure." I said sitting on my buck. Mentioning for him to do the same.**  
**"Annabeth I was talking to Percy and we were talking about you. I don't remember why, but he told me that he like you."**  
**"Like as a friend?"**  
**"No like he like likes you..."**  
**"Wow Grover you're so mature!" I said laughing. "I'll see you at the campfire."**  
**After that conversation I hoped i wasn't blushing red. I knew it! I knew he liked me. And I liked him too. I ran down the hill at the bottom Percy was just getting out of his taxi. The taxi speed off as soon as Percy paid the driver, probably scared of the middle of nowhere. As soon as I reached the bottom of the hill I gave him a quick hug.**  
**"Hi." I said.**  
**"Hey." He said smiling.**  
**"I guess I should explain what will happen tonight at the campfire. You, Grover, and I are some of the only demigod children that I have returned from a quest recently that have returned alive. That's quite an honor. We will wear laurel wreaths and have a big feast and we get to burn a shroud!"**  
**"Wow a shroud?"**  
**"I know right!"**  
**Percy laughed.**  
**"Why are you laughing?"**  
**"You are so excited, you are acting like a five year old." he said smiling.**  
**"Okay, but seriously this is a big honor."**  
**A few hours later Percy, and I were standing in front of all of camp being presented with our shroud the cabins had made when we were gone. Mine was gray silk with embroidered owls. Percy leaned over a whispered that it was a shame not to bury me in it. I punched him arm for that. Percy's shroud was an old bed sheet in the middle there was a smiley face with x's for eyes. At the top it said LOSER with huge letters. Five seconds after Percy received his shroud he "accidentally" dropped it in the fire.**  
**"Oops I dropped it. What a shame." he said smiling widely.**  
**I smiled and thought what a joker. Life was going to be good with Percy Jackson, much better.**  
**(:THE END;) Please take the pole on my **


	19. Chapter 19

The sequel "The Sea of Monsters: Annabeth's POV is now out!


End file.
